Wangoballwime
by Harry-is-a-Prat
Summary: just a sappy one-shot. flashback of Harry asking Cho out. Rejection is so sad!


**Wangoballwime**

**All right, this is just a slightly depressing one-shot. This is sort of different than how I normally write, but I felt like writing something that didn't take too much time. PLEASE REVIEW! No flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Oh, and while I'm still talking here, PLEASE REVIEW MY OTHER FICS? No one ever does, and they're desperately in need of help. "Blind" is _sooooo_ clichéd and I need help with what should happen next!**

"So, looking forward to the Yule Ball?" Marietta asks me as we walk down the hallway from Defense the Dark Arts.

I give her a "duh" look. I'm going with Cedric; of course I'm looking forward to it. Maybe I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I'm going with Cedric! Cedric Diggory, whose smooth dark hair and Athenian profile are as godlike and mythical as the Greek god Apollo. But is this just what I want to think? I feel happy with Cedric and I love him, but there's just one problem, just one glitch in the system.

Harry Potter. The first time I met him was when we played each other at Quidditch in my fourth year (his third). He beat me, and I wanted to cheer him on, but win at the same time. He probably didn't notice me, and I knew that things would never work out. He is the Boy Who Lived, after all. There probably isn't a single girl in the school who hasn't had some thought of going out with him. Marietta, for instance, asked him to the Yule Ball, but she was rejected, I am happy to say (I know I'm a horrible friend for thinking that).

"Cho?" Marietta waves a hand at my face. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

Apparently she had been talking the whole time I was just daydreaming. "Er, sorry… what?"

"I asked you what you're wearing to the Yule Ball!" she says impatiently.

I snap back to earth. "My royal blue chiffon dress robes," I say proudly. "And you?"

Marietta starts to say something, but I don't hear her. This is because I see Harry walking down the hallway. He's walking with that sort of shy swagger that makes him so incredibly attractive. Cedric's look is sort of more neat and put together, but Harry's is messier, like his hair that sticks up that I find so sexy. I wonder where he's going, because I happen to know that he doesn't have a class at dinnertime, so he should be heading up to the Griffindor common room right about now. But no… he's heading towards me! Or maybe Marietta… to say that he does want to go to the Yule Ball?

But no, he wants to talk to me. "Er- Cho?" he says slightly nervously. "Could I have a word with you?" I glance at Marietta and wonder if she's jealous or angry, but no, she's giggling- like all of the other girls in the hallway. I don't giggle. "Okay," I say.

We walk down to the other end of the hallway. Harry looks terrified. "Er," he says. He looks as though he's trying to come up with the courage to say something. Harry mumbles an incoherent question that I don't here. It sounds something like, "Wangoballwime?"

"Sorry?"

Oh, he has that adorable confused look on his face right now. "D'you- d'you want to go to the ball with me?" he asks, going quite red in the face.

Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. What do I say, "I'm sorry, Harry, but I already have a boyfriend?" What am I supposed to say? Cedric is wonderful, and he does have that special something that is needed in a boyfriend, but I've loved Harry since my third year. We have Quidditch in common. Cedric can play Quidditch, but he isn't passionate about it. Harry has a real talent, and actually wants to have fun while he plays it. I think about saying yes. I think about blowing Cedric off. But I can't. I think about Cedric; how he's always cared for me; how he comforted me all night **(A/n not like THAT, you sickos! This is supposed to be a SENTIMENTAL fic! Lol)** when my grandfather died of a stroke when he should have been writing his essay on the properties of hellebore for Snape. He's always been so sweet and caring for me. How could I think of hurting him? And Harry- my crush on him is nothing compared to what I feel for Cedric! Harry's younger than me, he's just a boy! But then again, Harry doesn't seem like a boy. He's fought Lord Voldemort multiple times, AND lost his parents. He lives with his horrible muggle aunt and uncle! He's gone through so much more than Cedric. But I don't know Harry. I love Cedric.

"Oh!" I say, wincing as I say the powerful words of rejection. "Oh Harry, I'm really sorry. I've already said I'll go with someone else."

I want to run to dinner and forget everything that's happened, but Harry isn't going anywhere.

"Who're you going with?"

"Oh- Cedric," I try to say as nonchalantly as I can. "Cedric Diggory."

"Oh, right," says Harry, trying to look as though it doesn't matter.

He walks away. And I don't know whether I regret this or not. But I know that I lost the chance to be with someone really special.


End file.
